


Ides

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: The fifteenth of March is rough.
Relationships: Gaius Julius Caesar | Saber/Cleopatra | Assassin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	Ides

The fifteenth of March is rough.

Of course, all the Servants (barring weird exceptions) have died before. But few of them have the date of their death so widely known that it becomes a joke in the public consciousness. Nobody else has to deal with hearing seven jokes about their brutal murder in one day.

Is Caesar angry about his death? Not really. He is a consumate politician, and assassination is just one of the risks you take when you play the game.

Is he tired of people trying to trip him in the hall while going ‘beware the ides of March’? Absolutely.

“My poor Caesar.” Cleopatra rubs his shoulders soothingly. “Perhaps you should stay in your room for the day?”

“I can’t show cowardice so openly,” he replies, melting into her touch. “As soon as I have gathered my strength, I will be back on the front lines once again.”

“Discretion is the better part of valor.” And knowing how to convince someone is the better part of love, which is why she leans in close to whisper in his ear. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather retire for the day with me?”

“I said nothing of the sort.” Caesar turns to seek her lips for a sweet kiss.

There isn’t much Cleopatra can do. She can’t prevent the other Servants from mocking Caesar, nor can she change the parts of him that the others deride. But today, she can provide a little comfort for the man she loves.


End file.
